


Synonym For Hardworking

by kareofbears



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :D, First work - Freeform, M/M, Overworking, Phan - Freeform, dnp, eatin disorder, not really - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: In which Phil wants to work hard, so Dan doesn't have to





	Synonym For Hardworking

With dark circles under his eyes and a pain in his stomach, Phil knows he hasn’t been the healthiest lad in London. 

He hasn’t been doing this to himself on purpose, honest to god. Unlike what a lot of people believe, he isn’t actually insecure of himself. Quite the opposite, actually. He knows what he can do, and he knows how to get there. 

There’s just a few things he needs to sacrifice to succeed. With moving, VidCon, general video content from both channels, not to mention trying to be more active on social media, he really is a busy guy. However, he’s nothing if not prepared. Always has been, always will be. He’s the guy who walks around with Pokemon folders in the airport to make sure he and Dan can follow the itinerary. He’s the guy who handled getting a masters degree in York University. He’s the Phil who took care of the both of them when they were young and stupid, who had to make sure Dan was eating meals and taken care of when he refused to go back home during post-secondary. He could handle this.

He knows he could.

He opens his eyes slowly. Dan’s alarm clock was pulling him out of a light sleep. Waking up hardly took an effort anymore, and he doesn’t know how to feel about that. Cracking four hours of sleep at night has been the new norm for Phil, and his body has begrudgingly accepted that fact. Although the constant heaviness in his head never seems to leave, he supposes he could live with it if he didn’t have much a choice. 

Quickly rolling over to scrounger for the alarm, he swiftly turned it off to let Dan have a few more hours of sleep. He planned on waking up early to get stuff done, but Phil wasn’t having any of it. He was up until a ludicrous hour last night, and hell be damned if he doesn’t get a couple more hours to rest.

Phil sat up carefully, as to not wake him, and quietly stepped out of bed.

Considering that he slept at around the same time as Dan last night, he completed a good deal so far. He answered the vast majority of business e-mails, managed to contact his real estate agent to set up an offer for the duplex, and most importantly, he actually booked their flights for their trip next week. Maybe today he can take a break, and finally crack open the Crash Bandicoot game he and Dan have been itching to play all week. With a hot cup of coffee in hand, he sat on their gaming desktop to double check everything. What he saw almost made him drop the cup. Apparently, his offer for the Duplex had been outbid and their flight had rescheduled a week later due to maintenance issues that they can’t seem to fix within the week.

With a heavy sigh and a huge gulp of coffee, he knew Crash would have to wait.

-

Dan’s eyes snapped open, immediately sitting up from his sleeping position, which earned him a head rush. Falling back into bed, he scrambled to snatch his phone for the time. 11:23 am.

“Fuck,” he hissed, clumsily getting out of bed. This resulted in him falling face first onto the carpeted floor. 

He made a promise to himself that he’d surprise Phil with a clear schedule and breakfast in bed that day. He wanted to show him how ridiculously thankful he was to have him, but obviously he couldn’t even do that much. As lazy as Phil wants to present himself to his audience, he was an insane workaholic. A workaholic that would work himself to the grave before letting Dan even peek at an e-mail that he could’ve answered. 

He doesn’t know whether to hug Phil or roundhouse kick him in the throat.

“Phil?” He called, voice hoarse from sleep. He stumbled his way to the office, slightly delirious from sleeping for so long. Before he walked in, he heard quiet muttering that made him hesitate.

“Come on, you can do this. Just a couple more hours.”

He knocked gently on the doorframe, startling the older man. He was saddened by the sight. Phil, sat on the computer, accompanied by an empty cup of coffee and wearing the pajamas he went to bed in. Judging by the crooked glasses and quiffed hair, he guessed that he went straight to the PC right after he woke up. With a frown, he realised he would be willing to bet an alarming amount of money that he hasn’t even had breakfast yet. Dan cleared his throat to rid him of fatigue.

“Hey, Philly.” He said casually, though his shaking hands threatened to expose him. His worry for his best friend has been piling on for months now, and he feels he’s about to reach his tipping point.

He crosses his arms.

Phil smiles weakly. He can sense what’s coming. “What’s up, D-slice?” They both cringe. “Maybe I should leave that nickname in videos.” Phil laughs, hollow and transparent.

Dan almost raises an eyebrow. That’s so Phil. Covering up negative feelings with laughter and jokes. Making sure he doesn’t burden anyone with discomfort or stress. Always the people pleaser.

Dan doesn’t laugh, instead asks him the question directly.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Phil’s smile falters, but doesn’t drop entirely. “Of course.”

He gestures to the lone mug on the desk. “That isn’t coffee?”

Phil hesitates. “…Not yet, but I will right after this, promise!”

Dan’s insides churn. It’s been awhile since Phil’s had one of these phases. If he recalls correctly, the last time this happened was in 2012. He was obsessed with damage control, making sure that no one else can ever come near their relationship like that again. Countless number of sleepless nights, missed meals and tired eyes. 

And the worst part? Dan had let him. To clean up their mess, let himself be babied. Dan was a narcissistic idiot, thinking that it was only his world that was crumbling into pieces, without even sparing a thought to the man who was actually doing something about it. He swore to himself that he was better now, that he wouldn't sit still. 

To take care of him in return.

“You need to eat.” All jokes in Dan’s voice gone, replaced by a begging tone that broke Phil’s heart.

“I have been!” Dan was shaking his head before he even finished his sentence. He may have never finished university, but he’s damn well sure he isn’t stupid enough to believe him.

“No, Phil. Please.”

Phil’s smile is so strained, so painful to look at. He looks away and stays silent.

Dan’s voice is hoarse, and Phil’s sure it isn’t from sleep. “I’ve been watching, please.”

Phil closes his eyes.

“I can’t lose you.” Dan croaks.

He takes a shaky breath, and takes off his glasses to set them aside. Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his desk with his head in his hands.

His voice cracks, barely above a whisper. “I’m so tired, Dan.”

Dan takes in a deep inhale, lungs shaking. With long legs and a few strides, he has Phil in his arms, clinging to him as if he was a shaking baby bird about to fall off a branch.

Dan stays quiet, because there’s nothing to be said. He rubs circles into his back, the way he knows Phil likes it. He buries his face into the crook of Dan’s neck, and breathes. Feeling the tension in his shoulders fade away, the heaviness in his mind lightens. It’s like he’s been trapped under a thick sheet of ice for months, and only now has he been able to gulp down air.

They stay for what feels like an eternity, and it’s exactly what he needs.

When he knows that Phil’s settled down, he lets him go. He stands up with a soft smile, and offers him his hand.

“I’m sure Crash, the bandicoot himself, is terribly lonely in the Native Fortress. Should we do him the service of keeping him company, while having a cheeky bowl of Frosties?”

Phil laughs, and delicately accepts his hand in return. He’ll never understand how the universe was kind enough to give him someone who can take care of him as well as Dan does on a daily basis.

“It would be my honour.”

The two leave the office, hands intertwined, leaving behind an empty cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it a good amount, leave a comment or a kudo :D or even if you didn't like it, feedback would be uber cool


End file.
